<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>'til I can't hear anything by Lake (beyond_belief)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905211">'til I can't hear anything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_belief/pseuds/Lake'>Lake (beyond_belief)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aphrodisiacs, Established Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:54:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_belief/pseuds/Lake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenobi and Skywalker are tasked with pretending to be married for a diplomatic mission, then Anakin gets dosed with an aphrodisiac.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>210</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>'til I can't hear anything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had the idea for this forever ago - "what if Anakin/Obi-Wan but in the way we used to write Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan back in the day where they went on missions that turned into Shenanigans!" - and was originally intending to have it be more about the fake marriage part and how that would work with Padmé but then it turned into this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I admit, I was most surprised when the Jedi offered to send two of their own as representatives, as I thought that members of your Order did not enter into relationships," Ji'ire says as they and Obi-Wan walk along a curving path set with a polished blue stone. The grounds of the palace are utilitarian and somewhat sparse, given more to stone sculptures than greenery, but this particular path reminds Obi-Wan of a flowing river. </p>
<p>"Our code forbids attachment in terms of possessiveness, as in we may not put another before the Order," Obi-Wan answers. After another moment's thought, he adds, "It is not a usual thing, two Jedi choosing to marry. But our code does not forbid falling in love, so long as following the Jedi path comes first."</p>
<p>Ji'ire nods. "He was your student?"</p>
<p>"For a time," Obi-Wan allows. That, at least, is only a small muddling of the truth. "Although Anakin and I were not romantically involved while he was my padawan."</p>
<p>"Of course, I did not mean to imply as such."</p>
<p>Obi-Wan waves it off, smiling. "Your sculptures here in the gardens, do they have significance?"</p>
<p>It's clunky, as far as changing subjects goes, and he can tell that Ji'ire notices. But they don't comment, instead gesturing towards the nearest stonework and beginning to explain, and Obi-Wan can turn a portion of his thoughts to the memory of Anakin nearly dropping the cup he was holding when Obi-Wan described the mission they'd been assigned by the Council only minutes before. </p>
<p>"I can't marry you," he said, sounding so terrified that for a moment Obi-Wan thought he actually might be truly terrified of the idea.</p>
<p>"Am I as bad as all that?" he tried to joke. "It's only pretense for a mission, Anakin, you -"</p>
<p>"I can't," Anakin whispered, stopping Obi-Wan in the middle of his sentence. "I'm already married."</p>
<p>"Oh, to Padmé, you mean," Obi-Wan replied with a smile, no small part of him delighted at Anakin's complete increase in panic. </p>
<p>"How -"</p>
<p>"Calm yourself, my dear," he murmured, catching Anakin's elbow, then taking the cup from his hand and setting it aside. "Did you truly think I didn't know about you and the Senator? Honestly, I think I'm more offended you believe me so blind than your dismissal of me as husband material."</p>
<p>Anakin, completely flustered, sat down hard on the nearest chair. </p>
<p>"And then to tell me flat-out like that," Obi-Wan added, shaking his head. "Well."</p>
<p>"I can't just pretend," Anakin said quietly. His hair fell in his face, obscuring his eyes for a moment. </p>
<p>Obi-Wan reached out and pushed it back gently. "What, to be married to me? Anakin, discussions with the I'e are at a stage where things need to be done face to face, and they have a strict rule that only bonded couples are allowed the places we'll need to go."</p>
<p>"That's stupid."</p>
<p>Obi-Wan folded his arms over his chest and nodded. "I agree that the requirement is inconvenient. But -" he pointed at Anakin, "it is their custom, and for all of this to go smoothly, we need to promote the appearance of abiding by that."</p>
<p>Anakin looked slightly less panicked now, although his eyes were still wide. "We'll have to… at least sort of make it look as though we're involved, I would imagine."</p>
<p>"Yes," Obi-Wan replied, as direct as possible. "Are you going to have an issue with that? I did ask if there was anyone else the Council could send, but the answer was a very firm no."</p>
<p>"I need to - I should talk to Padmé."</p>
<p>"Isn't the Senator on her own mission at the moment?" </p>
<p>"Yes," Anakin replied, already standing up and sliding away from Obi-Wan in the direction of the door, presumably to go his own quarters and call Padmé in private. </p>
<p>Obi-Wan waved a hand, trying not to feel overly indulgent toward his former Padawan. "Go, then. We leave this evening." </p>
<p>Anakin is trailing behind Obi-Wan now, attempting to make casual conversation with Ji'ire's partner. Ahead of them, a tall stone building rises, and they reach the threshold just as Ji'ire finishes explaining the garden sculptures. </p>
<p>"I have been assured that tonight's meal is most generous," Ji'ire says, gesturing from Obi-Wan to precede them into the building. He bows slightly, thanking them before entering, then moving slightly to the side so they can continue to show the way. Inside, the cavernous room is cool, with a high arched ceiling that's set with lights. At the far end, several tables and chairs, and a dozen more I'e are waiting.</p>
<p>Ji'ire introduces Obi-Wan and Anakin to the others, then gestures towards one of the tables. "Please, be seated."</p>
<p>"Thank you." Obi-Wan takes Anakin's arm; he's pleased when Anakin leans into it slightly. They've been friends so many years - they can fake this. It's only a few days.</p>
<p>The food is plentiful and delicious. Obi-Wan makes sure to sit a little closer to Anakin than he normally would, in the interest of keeping up appearances, and Anakin seems to tune into it easily, keeping himself turned in Obi-Wan's direction even when they're talking to the others at the table. Most of the time, he tangles his free hand in Obi-Wan's robes. </p>
<p>"Why do I feel as though I've had so much more wine than this," Anakin whispers as the meal winds down, listing towards him even more. Obi-Wan slides an arm around his shoulders and takes in Anakin's flushed face, the slight shake in his hands, and knows in an instant. </p>
<p>He turns his head so his mouth brushes over Anakin's ear. "They've given you an aphrodisiac. It's a test." He tucks his fingers under the collar of Anakin's robes and doesn't move his mouth away from where it's so close to Anakin's skin. "Mostly to be sure I respond correctly, if I had to guess, but perhaps for both of us."</p>
<p>Anakin tries to suppress his shiver, Obi-Wan is sure, but fails. "But -"</p>
<p>"It's fine," Obi-Wan breathes, and gently nuzzles beneath Anakin's ear. </p>
<p>"What do I do?" Anakin whispers. His skin is flushing; Obi-Wan can feel it. </p>
<p>"You don't need to do anything, my dear." He picks up the last slice of fruit from Anakin's plate and lifts it to Anakin's lips. "Here."</p>
<p>Anakin's eyes slip shut. He takes the fruit from Obi-Wan's fingers. Damp lips brush over Obi-Wan's skin. He's not the one under the influence, but thanks to the Force he can feel it thrumming in Anakin's bloodstream, and it's making him a little dizzy as well. He's clear enough to be aware of eyes on them, though. "Shall we make our excuses?"</p>
<p>"No, let's just leave," Anakin replies. He stands abruptly, a hand still gripping Obi-Wan's robes. The I'e at their table had been deep in conversation, but look up in surprise.</p>
<p>"Oh, pardon us," Obi-Wan says to them, "but do you perhaps know where our quarters might be?"</p>
<p>Pir smiles indulgently. "Down the left hall there, Master Jedi, then the last door on the right."</p>
<p>"My thanks indeed," Obi-Wan manages to reply, before Anakin pulls him away.</p>
<p>In the left hall, barely out of view of their hosts, Anakin presses him to the stone wall. "Obi-Wan," he breathes, "you should stop me."</p>
<p>"I don't mind if you don't." He says it honestly, and slides out easily from under Anakin's hands to prove that Anakin wasn't holding him anywhere. He opens the door to their quarters and they walk inside. "You're the one with the reason why we shouldn't do this, my dear," he points out.</p>
<p>Anakin is setting his lightsaber on a nearby table. He looks up, confused, his eyes wide. "Padmé -"</p>
<p>"Yes, Padmé."</p>
<p>"Padmé and I agreed that if the chance ever came for me to get you in bed, I should take it," Anakin says firmly. He nods afterward, as though he's telling himself. His gaze is on where he's set his lightsaber, but then he looks at Obi-Wan, and his expression is almost challenging.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan ignores the heat that flickers within him at that pronouncement. "<i>Really</i>."</p>
<p>Anakin's already fumbling at his personal communicator. Padmé answers immediately. "Padmé, tell Obi-Wan it's all right if he has sex with me," Anakin says breathlessly, trying to take his boots off at the same time. He hops a little.</p>
<p>"What - Ani - you're lucky no one else is here with me. Hello, Obi-Wan," she says.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan feels justified in smirking at Anakin before he speaks. "Hello, Padmé. Anakin has been dosed with an aphrodisiac. It seems this is the I'es way of ascertaining whether or not we're lying about our relationship status."</p>
<p>"Ah. I see. Anakin, <i>honestly</i>. How do you get yourself into these situations?"</p>
<p>"We talked about it," Anakin mumbles. He puts his hands on Obi-Wan's belt, and Obi-Wan makes no move to stop him. "But if it's not all right with you, I'll - meditate, I suppose."</p>
<p>"You should see his face, my dear," Obi-Wan tells Padmé. "It's quite comical."</p>
<p>"Shut up, Obi-Wan," Anakin grumbles.</p>
<p>"Well, as it's for the mission, I have no objections," Padmé says. "As long as Anakin is... forthcoming with the details once you're both home."</p>
<p>Obi-Wan runs his fingers over Anakin's. "Shall I record it?"</p>
<p>"I wouldn't object to that," she replies. "I'll see you both when you return to Coruscant. Have a good time!"</p>
<p>The comm chirps, signifying the connection severing. "See?" Anakin says, grinning up at him. "I told you."</p>
<p>"Permission from your wife or not, you're still under the influence." Obi-Wan takes Anakin's chin in his hand. "Although I admit knowing you and Padmé have discussed… me... eases my mind about your consent, at least somewhat."</p>
<p>"Don't be dumb, Obi-Wan, you can just reach out with the Force to know for sure." Anakin kicks at his foot, a stubborn expression on his face even as his flush deepens.</p>
<p>He's not wrong. The physical signs are clear, but for the most part, they're a chemical influence. Obi-Wan closes his eyes and leans on their old training bond, gently at first, then a little harder. He can definitely feel the aphrodisiac at play, suggesting a multitude of sexual scenarios that appeal to Anakin - and, if he's being honest here, appeal to him as well; it's been quite some time since he had any sexual relief. And underneath the chemical reactions, he can feel Anakin's clear desire to go along with it. </p>
<p>"I just don't want you to regret this tomorrow, darling," he murmurs, lightening his touch to Anakin's face.</p>
<p>Anakin makes an impatient noise and surges forward, directly into Obi-Wan's space, and kisses him. "Would you just," he says, in between pressing his mouth to Obi-Wan's, "take your kriffing clothes off -" he tugs at Obi-Wan's robes, "before I burn up."</p>
<p>"You're not going to burn up. Have patience." </p>
<p>"Now is not the time for patience, Obi-Wan."</p>
<p>Obi-Wan slides his hand around the back of Anakin's neck and grips gently. The messy curls are soft between his fingers. "Now might be the time to find a bed, and turn on the recorder for your wife to watch later."</p>
<p>Anakin inhales sharply. "Right. That." </p>
<p>In the adjoining room, there is a large bed, draped in many, many yards of fabric that's patterned after the sculptures Obi-Wan saw in the stone garden. It's silky to the touch when he attempts to open the curtain as much as possible, a task made harder by Anakin draped over him from behind. "Weren't you taking your robes off?" Obi-Wan asks, reaching back to squeeze Anakin's thigh, muscle firm under his palm. "Clothes, Anakin."</p>
<p>"Yes." Hands undo the buckle of Obi-Wan's belt and unwind the obi. </p>
<p>He turns in Anakin's arms before Anakin can remove the tabard, and grips his biceps. "And the recorder, my dear."</p>
<p>Anakin smiles, his eyes bright. His arousal is evident now. Obi-Wan can feel it pressed against his hip. He moves Anakin bodily out of his path, and places his communicator to record on a small shelf with what seems to be a decent line of sight.</p>
<p>Then he removes his robes, strips Anakin out of his own.</p>
<p>He lets Anakin press him down against the plush bed. "We should probably not return to the Temple with bruises and bite marks," he warns, when he feels teeth scrape over his neck. Anakin only growls under his breath, making Obi-Wan shiver. "Or at least marks in visible places."</p>
<p>Anakin straddles his hips, looking down at him. The light through the closed parts of the printed curtain casts varying shadows over his face. Obi-Wan slides a hand over the warm skin of Anakin's hip, strokes his thigh, says, "You can do as you like, my dear."</p>
<p>Something changes in Anakin's expression. He splays his hands over Obi-Wan's chest. "How do you hold yourself so even in the Force?"</p>
<p>Obi-Wan raises a brow.</p>
<p>Anakin lifts his metal hand, the glove left on, and makes a floaty sort of movement. "You always feel so - so calm, when my mind touches yours. Like the Force is an ocean, and you're drifting peacefully on the waves."</p>
<p>"Many, many years of practice," Obi-Wan answers honestly. Many years of centering himself at every moment he could. Many years of recognizing his emotions, breathing them in, and setting them free. Or at least doing the best he could not to dwell in them. He reaches up to stroke Anakin's flushed cheek. "You were never that good at it, but I've never held it against you. Has the aphrodisiac eased any?"</p>
<p>Anakin shivers and shakes his head. Obi-Wan trails his fingertips down Anakin's neck, the hollow of his throat, the muscles of his chest. Then he looks at Anakin's cock where it juts from a tuft of soft brown hair. "What do you like?"</p>
<p>Anakin makes a noise like just Obi-Wan's gaze on him is arousing. Obi-Wan smiles at him, feels the motion lopsided on his mouth, then drags his hand a little further down. "Surely you've thought about it, if you and Padmé have discussed," he adds.</p>
<p>"I -" Anakin stops, blinks. His mouth drops open as Obi-Wan touches his cock. His face reddens further. Obi-Wan feels quite warm himself, his own cock thickening, but he should focus on Anakin. To be safe. He doesn't know this aphrodisiac; there could be some side effect. </p>
<p>"Just lie back, my dear," he whispers, and moves carefully down the bed.</p>
<p>It's been a very long time since he last did anything even close to this, but judging from Anakin's grateful moan as Obi-Wan gets a firm grip on his cock, he thinks he's remembering how to do it right. He kisses the insides of Anakin's thighs as he strokes; the skin there is hot and damp, and soft. </p>
<p>Anakin moves restlessly, and Obi-Wan feels fingers in his hair. "The more you touch me the more I feel like there's fire in my blood," Anakin gasps. "Is this - am I supposed to feel like this?"</p>
<p>"I don't know," Obi-Wan replies honestly, stroking a hand over the thin skin on the back of Anakin's knee. "I think there are certain aphrodisiacs that don't ease until the parties who have taken them achieve orgasm."</p>
<p>"Ugh," Anakin groans. "Hurry up, then." </p>
<p>Obi-Wan lightly rubs his beard over Anakin's thighs, enjoying the way it makes him twitch. "So demanding." </p>
<p>"<i>Obi-Wan</i>. Fuck me."</p>
<p>He draws back a ways, looking up at Anakin's flushed face. "Are you certain?"</p>
<p>"Yes. Come on." Anakin moves restlessly again, then adds, "Please."</p>
<p>His skin is so hot, and his eyes almost glazed. "Whatever you need, my dear," Obi-Wan replies, breathing the words over Anakin's throat.</p>
<p>"Do it."</p>
<p>Obi-Wan moves to look at the offerings in the small table beside the bed, keeping one hand on Anakin's bare stomach. In the drawer is an assortment of oils and various prophylactics. He holds up one of those, questioning, but Anakin shakes his head. "No, it's fine."</p>
<p>Well, if he's only ever been with Padmé. Obi-Wan swallows hard against the heat that thought brings to him. "Very well," he murmurs, and tosses it back into the shallow drawer. He spins the top from one of the bottles of oil. It smells vaguely sweet, and vaguely herbal. He pours a generous amount into his cupped palm.</p>
<p>"Obi-Wan, I've seen you naked before, but it definitely wasn't the same," Anakin says, his eyes fixed on Obi-Wan's cock.</p>
<p>"I'd hope it's not the same as when we're in the communal 'fresher," Obi-Wan replies, dryly. Anakin pinches his thigh, then softens his touch, and slides his hand upward to tentatively run his bare fingertips over Obi-Wan's aching erection. </p>
<p>"I know I said you could do as you liked before, but if you'd like me to fuck you, I suggest you let me get to it," Obi-Wan forces himself to say, even as he wants to melt into Anakin's hesitant caress. "I'm afraid I might do a terrible job."</p>
<p>Anakin's expression sharpens for a moment. "You would never."</p>
<p>Obi-Wan draws a deep breath to steady himself, as his head is suddenly swimming, and slicks the oil over his cock as well as over his fingers. "I should -" he murmurs, and Anakin spreads his legs, bringing his knees up. "May I?"</p>
<p>"You should have done so about five minutes ago, Obi-Wan," Anakin grumbles in reply. </p>
<p>Obi-Wan looks down at his former Padawan, his fellow Jedi, his <i>closest friend</i>, and feels both an immense fondness and a dizzying wave of lust. His mind feels swamped by it, overrun. He loves Anakin, yes, but he's never looked at Anakin and felt anything even close to this. "I think the aphrodisiac is also in the oils," he whispers, comprehension dawning slowly. </p>
<p>"Well, now you know what I've felt like for the last half an hour, <i>come on</i>." Anakin grabs his wrist, brings Obi-Wan's hand between his thighs. "Hurry up with it or I'm just going to demand you fuck me without," he says, voice rough.</p>
<p>Heat is flooding Obi-Wan's veins, but he knows if he closes his eyes and tries to center himself before continuing, Anakin will attempt some sort of bodily harm. Or simply flip them over and take what he wants. "Let me at least be somewhat responsible with this," Obi-Wan breathes, and presses his slick fingertips against the entrance to Anakin's body. </p>
<p>Anakin groans and tilts his hips upward, his body accepting the breach. He nods before Obi-Wan can speak, hand on Obi-Wan's thigh, squeezing. Obi-Wan pours more oil onto his fingers, pushes slowly in and out of Anakin's body until Anakin gasps loudly and kicks the back of Obi-Wan's thigh with his heel. "Come on, do it now," he groans.</p>
<p>"So demanding."</p>
<p>Anakin grips his upper arms and tugs him in close. "Now, Obi-Wan." </p>
<p>Obi-Wan moves so that he's between Anakin's thighs and pours out some more of the oil, slicking it over his cock. His head is still spinning; if anything, the feeling is getting stronger. It's approaching difficult to line things up correctly, between the aphrodisiac itself and the slipperiness of the oil. He pushes in slowly, watching Anakin's head tip back against the plush pillow, watching Anakin's mouth drop open. His hands slide over the sweaty skin of Anakin's hips.</p>
<p>"There's no one here to see you lose control except me," Anakin says, the words barely even a breath. "And Padmé, I suppose, but -"</p>
<p>Obi-Wan cuts him off with a kiss: hot, sour, and heady.</p>
<p>Everything begins to run together, a stream of <i>feels good</i>. The silkiness of the sheets against his shins and arms. The tight heat of Anakin's body. The softness of Anakin's hair between his fingers when Obi-Wan runs his fingers through it as they kiss messily, the sounds Anakin is making as Obi-Wan drives into him. He's never cared for intoxicants, finding they dull his connection to the Force, but he can imagine this is what the overindulgence of them feels like - his head swimming, his thoughts slippery, his pulse pounding. </p>
<p>"Obi-Wan, oh -" Anakin chokes and twists underneath him, body going rigid, and Obi-Wan feels wetness on his hand where it's in a loose grip around Anakin's cock. </p>
<p>Anakin pulls heavily at his shoulders and yanks him back into another desperate kiss. Maybe it's just Obi-Wan who feels desperate, so hot he feels like he's nearly choking on it. Anakin's fingers press hard into his skin, hard enough that he'll probably leave bruises, and Obi-Wan presses down on him even more, knowing his thrusts are sloppy now. He doesn't care. All that matters is Anakin chanting Obi-Wan's name under his breath, urging him toward orgasm. Anakin's desire for him, strong and warm in the Force, a feeling no aphrodisiac can fake. </p>
<p>That realization is what does it for Obi-Wan. What sends him over the edge into the blissful abyss, the Force chanting <i>yes</i> in time with Anakin's breathy moans, the sounds of him already gone but still wanting all that Obi-Wan can give.</p>
<p>The moment only lasts a split second, in real time, but in Obi-Wan's mind it's a long, desirous gap, and in that moment he finds he would give Anakin anything.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>The bed in their quarters is large, but when Obi-Wan wakes up the next morning, Anakin is pressed close to him, a definite sharing of space. In sleep, he is calm in the Force, his expression smooth and untroubled. <i>He thinks I don't notice the agitation that seems to follow him almost constantly these days</i>, Obi-Wan thinks to himself.<p>Of course, Anakin also thinks he and Padmé are subtle. </p>
<p>Anakin twitches, then flings his arm across Obi-Wan and mutters something in his sleep. </p>
<p>Obi-Wan moves slightly, enough to get comfortable again, keeping his gaze on Anakin. Last night was - not a mistake, exactly, given their inability to overcome the aphrodisiac. But certainly not one of Obi-Wan's better choices. And too often, Anakin was the catalyst for those less than stellar choices. </p>
<p>Carefully, he turns over and takes the communicator from the side table. He calls Padmé, who answers with a worried-sounding, "Obi-Wan, is everything all right?"</p>
<p>"Everything is fine, my dear... at the moment," he murmurs quietly. "Anakin is still asleep, so I'm being quiet as not to wake him. I'm sorry for having to ask you this, but - did we comm you last night?"</p>
<p>"You did," she answers, pitching her voice the same. "The holo you sent was… very educational, to say the least."</p>
<p>Obi-Wan glances back; Anakin hasn't stirred. He still feels calm in the Force. "I must apologize."</p>
<p>"No," Padmé says hurriedly, the word a quick flash. "No apologies. You were under the influence, and I - well, to be honest, I know what that's like. With Anakin." She coughs delicately. "You understand my meaning."</p>
<p>"Ah." Obi-Wan's mind is now full of improper thoughts, and he feels his face heating up. </p>
<p>A heavy arm drapes over his hips. "Obi-Wan, are you talking to Padmé?" Anakin asks, his voice blurry with sleep.</p>
<p>"Good morning, darling," Padmé says. </p>
<p>"Tell Obi-Wan the I'e aren't expecting us for several hours still, so he can get some more sleep." Anakin's arm tightens, then Obi-Wan feels him go completely still. </p>
<p>The sudden change in the eddies of the Force is palpable, and Obi-Wan says, "I'd love to get some more sleep, but we should probably talk about this a little first," as he curls a hand around Anakin's wrist so Anakin can't move away as he seems about to do.</p>
<p>"I don't remember all that much," Anakin admits, the words mumbled against Obi-Wan's shoulder. Obi-Wan feels him shiver. "More just - feelings." </p>
<p>Padmé makes a gentle humming noise. "Well, I watched the whole thing this morning, or at least what I could see from the angle you set the holo-cam at, and I'm very disappointed that I'm several systems away from the both of you right now."</p>
<p>"Really?" Anakin asks.</p>
<p>"Yes, my love, really." </p>
<p>Anakin's emotions in the Force smooth out a little. Obi-Wan strokes a thumb over Anakin's arm, before he asks, "Everyone's all right, then?"</p>
<p>Anakin's grip flexes slightly. "Are <i>you</i> okay, Obi-Wan?" </p>
<p>"I gave my consent before I was affected by the aphrodisiac," Obi-Wan reminds him. "My concern is making sure you're fine, and don't want to raise the issue of the I'e drugging us with the Senate."</p>
<p>"Kriff, no, I don't want the Senate talking about my sex life," Anakin mumbles - loud enough for Padmé to hear, because she laughs. "Can we go back to sleep now?"</p>
<p>"I have meetings to attend - unfortunately - but comm me later, Ani," Padmé says. "Goodbye, Obi-Wan."</p>
<p>"Goodbye, Senator."</p>
<p>Anakin nuzzles the back of Obi-Wan's neck, and then he feels Anakin's teeth skim the edge of his ear before he speaks. "I would say if you come to bed with us, you'll have to call her Padmé, but she does like it when you use the title."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>